Fossas
The Fossas are the main antagonists of DreamWorks' 10th full-length feature film Madagascar, and major antagonists of the spinoff TV series All Hail King Julien. They were all voiced by Fred Tatasciore (who also voiced Teetsi in the second film), Tom McGrath (who served as one of the directors of the film, the latter also being the voice of Skipper), and Eric Darnell. History ''Madagascar'' Despite being the main antagonists, their role in the film is small. The fossas first appeared when they crashed King Julien's party and attempted to eat Mort, but when Alex noticed a spider on his back, he lets out a loud scream, scaring the fossas away. The next morning, during Julien's party with Alex and his friends, the fossas came back to eat the lemurs, but Alex roars loudly, causing the fossas to flee. The fossas made a short appearance during the "What a Wonderful World" scene, where they watched Alex walk through their territory after his predatory instincts forced him to attack his friends. Then, when Marty convinced Alex to go on the ship with them, the fossas appeared once again and attacked Marty, Melman, and Gloria. Private and his fellow penguins came to the three animals aid, and Alex showed up and clobbered the fossas and scared them away once again. After that, the fossas never bothered the lemurs, Alex, and his friends anymore. Personality Like any predatory and carnivorous animal in real life that includes their real-life counterparts, fossas love to hunt animals as food. The reason why they proved villainous in the film was due to them being more obsessed in hunting lemurs than any other potential preys available and are indifferent with the fact that focusing their hunt for lemurs would make them go extinct. Gallery Images JPG-0.jpg|Early models of the Fossas. Fossa001.JPG|The Fossas trapping Mort in a salad bowl. fossa alex.jpg|The Fossas stepping aside for the wild Alex. shot29.jpg|The Fossas knocked out by the penguins. shot27.jpg|The Fossas at the mercy of Alex. shot28.jpg|Alex fighting the Fossas. Fossy i ci.jpg|Alex lifting his friends in front of the Fossas. Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9011.jpg|The Fossas' defeat. Da-zdravstvuet-korol-dzhulian-.png|The Fossas as they appear in All Hail King Julien. King Fossa.PNG|King Fossa. Video game fossa.PNG|A Fossa as it appears in the GameCube and PS2 versions. GBA Fossas.PNG|The Fossas as they appear in the GBA and DS versions. Videos Madagascar (2005) - I Like to Move It Move It Scene (5 10) Movieclips Madagascar (2005) - Alex Goes Crazy Scene (7 10) Movieclips|Fossas' short appearance Madagascar (2005) - What a Wonderful World Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Another short appearance of Fossas during the song "What a Wonderful World". Madagascar (2005) - Penguins to the Rescue Scene (9 10) Movieclips Trivia *Despite being the main antagonists, they only had around 5 minutes of screen-time. *Unlike their appearance in the film, in real-life, fossas hunts alone instead of hunting in packs. *They are misspelled as "Foosa" in the movie, Netflix original, and video game. *In the video game, they never have any speaking lines and are portrayed as more territorial and formidable than their movie counterparts. *They apparently have their own sovereign called King Fossa in the videogame, who does not appear in the movie at all. He serves as the final boss and as a playable character in the shuffleboard minigame. He also serves as a minor character in All Hail King Julien. *They are commonly mistaken as canines or felines, but they are actually related to mongooses. *The Fossas did not make an appearance near the beginning of their respective film until the second half. This was most likely a way to surprise the audience that they are the main antagonists and not Nana. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Nameless Category:Hostile Species Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Outcast Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Dimwits Category:Man-Eaters Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Mute Category:Incompetent Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Greedy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Poachers Category:Starvers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Mischievous Category:Barbarian Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals